Phineas Flynn the Badger: Ginga Senso Valiant
by shadowayn
Summary: Following the Events of Phineas Flynn the Badger and Ginga Densetsu Valiant. Phineas's attempts at becoming human again is put on as OWCA and Ohū joins again as S.I.C.O. sets their plans in motion and begins to take control, old friends and foes return as well as new, OWCA and Ohū unite to face SICO to stop the Coronel, Hannibal and Alpheus.
1. Chapter 1: Schemes in Motion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb or any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.), Disney does, specifically Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire or any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.) in the Ginga Series, it is own by Yoshihiro Takahashi.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The Crossover is finally here. It took a while, to get to this point. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had fun making it…

You can skip the summaries of the previous stories if you want, they are just refresher of the two stories. If you haven't read them I suggest you do.

* * *

_**Summary of Phineas Flynn the Badger:**_ Phineas Flynn get zapped and turned into a badger, Phineas Flynn had attempted to turn human again, but the invention disappeared before he could use it. Perry since Phineas is a badger tells Phineas he is a Secret Agent, and then animal control thinking they were wild captured them and brought them to the pound. Command Sargent Major Weaver goes in and recruits Phineas.

O.W.A. assigned Phineas to Dr. Heisuke Locogisu an ex-O.W.C.A. Scientist who used to work for a secret lab in Japan the same lab where his first Experiment a giant mutated dog went rogue and wreaked havoc across Japan which in turn Sheila's dog relatives defeated the Experiment. Phineas stopped him from applying the same techniques as Platyborg and his first experiment on multiple animals which he tried to do on one of CSM Weaver's Agents: Kaijū but Sheila exposed, stopped and ultimately got him fired from the Agency. For revenge he captured Kaijū and completed his experiment on him then sent him to Japan to spite Sheila which happened 8 months ago after Locogisu told the backstory O.W.C.A. sent Jeremy the German Shepherd, Robin the American Foxhound, Nikki the Hokkaido mix, Luke the Doberman, and Heidi the Gascon Saintongeious. Phineas has stopped his several of his plans.

A Golden Eagle once try to snatch Phineas, but Phineas' friends rescued him, the Golden Eagle was actually a rogue Agent who works for S.I.C.O. (Secret International Criminal Organization) the leader of which is only known as the Coronal, the Coronel was once one of the Superiors of O.W.C.A. who went rogue, he also has some Double Agents within O.W.C.A to give him intel. The Coronel enlisted Dr. Locogisu into S.I.C.O. to take control over South Dakota, but all of Dr. Locogisu's plans failed since they assigned Phineas to him. He knows Phineas' identity due to intel and send Phineas' DNA he got from Avian his Golden Eagle to the Doctor who then made evil clones to ruin Phineas. Phineas got caught by Animal control and his family and friends try to plea his innocence, so it was up to Perry to clear his name.

_**Summary of Ginga Densetsu Valiant:**_ After Kaijū attacked Gajoū, Nyoko, Galahad, and Hacker, took the Rebecca the mate of the leader Echo the son of Orion to safety, 8 months later Valiant the son of Echo and Rebecca, meets up with Kevin one of the dogs of Neville. Valiant then helped Kevin who was attack by an escaped tiger from an internationally traveling circus, Rebecca rescued them, Nyoko, Galahad, and Hacker, but Rebecca died in the fight. Nyoko, and his brother then said they knew his father Echo and say they will take them to him at Gajoū and Kevin went along with them.

Along the way they came to a town where they meet Ron who stole from humans, they save Ron from getting beaten and Ron ran off without a word, a Pit Bull watched this. He's named Mark who said that S.I.C.O. forced Ron to work for Chaos. and explained the someone who goes by the title the Coronel who is the leader of S.I.C.O. who dissented from the Agency (O.W.C.A.) Sheila worked at and explained that they go to random homes and kill families and kidnap children turn them into dogs to work for Chaos or others across.

Valiant sick of the twisted things down by S.I.C.O. went off to stop Chaos and freed Ron from S.I.C.O. with the help of Mark. Mark went off another path and Ron went with Valiant. Later S.I.C.O. Agents ambushed them after a battle, one of agents captured Galahad while they were fighting they follow Galahad's scent to a Van of S.I.C.O. which then lead them to a S.I.C.O. base as the van got into a plane and it flew away, Valiant wants to stop S.I.C.O. Nyoko suggested to go to a town where a Police dog named Strider lives. Strider who is looking into crimes committed by a Secret Criminal Organization which the police learned from one of the convicts they arrested.

That town's police had looked for the base and Valiant and his friends shown Strider the base's location then Strider got his team after a battle at the base the remaining S.I.C.O. members on that base got arrested. Valiant and his friends joined by Strider continue their journey to Gajoū. Once they arrive they meet up with Dein and Guretora then they encounter Kaijū who got away after he killed Natsuko who Valiant thought was his father Echo, Nyoko who then explained that Natsuko was Echo's substitute. After that Jeremy and his Squad arrives.

After losing Nyoko, Robin, Nikki, Luke and Heidi they finally defeated Kaijū after which O.W.C.A. retrieved the bodies of Jeremy's Squad and Kaijū and sent them home, they cremated Kaijū before send him home, they informed their families of their double life while Jeremy stayed, so he could help deal with S.I.C.O. and getting ready to defend Gajoū and stop the evil Organization. Days after that, Alpheus captured Echo, and Hawk, as Brook escaped on the order of Echo to get to Valiant.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **_Schemes in Motion

_**Perry's POV:**_

I can't believe this has gotten so bad so fast. First Phineas got framed, he is in danger of being put down, then I tried to help him escape but he was captured and the only way to save him is to clear his name, then I fought my way through the clones of Phineas and just when I got close to the Clone generator Jikken pinned me down to allow Locogisu to swap out Phineas' DNA with the preserved DNA of his first Experiment he got from his DNA Containment. I tried to slip out and punch Locogisu to stop him from reactivating the Machine, but when I did, he fell back on the controls and slid down dragging the two levers activating it and now I have to face this monster.

"Behold the clone of my very first Experiment: Kaibutsu!" announced Dr. Locogisu and Jikken moved behind him grinning "And thanks to my Clone Generator all the clones it makes will be evil and under my control!" I looked over to him and back to Kaibutsu as he hunches forward ready to pounced me, I looked over to the machine and saw he labeled one of the levers "Control" and the other "Self-Control" and Self-Control was the setting, and that is severely a flaw in the design, which means after Kaibutsu is though with me he'll go after humans starting with the idiot, I can't lose this fight or everyone in the Danville is in danger. Got to beat him somehow and fast, before they put Phineas down.

Kaibutsu lunged his jaws at me I quickly grabbed the crowbar put it in his mouth keeping it from closing his jaws as he growled, and swing his claws at me, but I back flipped and got in my fighting pose. He spite out the crowbar and growled "You fight like a human, I see their experimenting with animals knows no bounds." I replied "If you're referring to my appearance or my fighting abilities, that's the natural looks of a Platypus and Agents are well-trained to fight evil, like you… and by the way you the freak here." He jumped at me and I slid under him, and grabbed the crowbar.

Kaibutsu turned around, and barked "After I'm done with you, I'm going to kill that Frankenstein lizard over there when he least expect it so he won't get in the way when I kill the doctor." I'm surprise how I replied to that "As much as he deceived it for all that he did, especially framing Phineas for crimes he didn't commit, I can't allow that." Kaibutsu then asked me "Why if you hate him so, then why let him live or even fight for humans." I replied "Because they are not all like Heisuke." he cut me off roaring lunging at me "Oh just shut up!" I rolled out-of-the-way, and trying to evade his attacks and fight him with the crowbar like a knight fighting a dragon.

* * *

_**Phineas' POV:**_

I was sitting in a cage they muzzled me, Ferb manage to convince them to do an Animal hearing. We are in the court room, the judge came in and sat in the judge chair and she started "We are here for a hearing on the case: the state vs. Phineas Flynn." I looked though the cage door and see my friends and family here to defend me, "Phineas Flynn, accused of committing horrendous acts of violence, family of the defendant how do you plea on his behalf." Our lawyer came up and answered "Your honor my client plead not guilty." The judge then say "Bring in the first evidence found on the scene of the crime." The Prosecutor came up and bring up a bag of with strand of fur I know it was the clone's not mine, but since it is a clone of me, it's not looking good for me. "These pieces of fur have been found on the first scene of the crime, this isn't the first DNA." The Prosecutor then revealed a bag of blood stained knife, and continue "This knife that was used to kill a man…" Ferb cut him off saying "Objection! Phineas would never do that..." The judge banged her gavel on the bench "Order!" turn to the Prosecutor and say "Continue."

The Prosecutor nodded and he continued "Reveal the clips!" people came in pushing a television and they played a video and what shown was the same clips that CSM Weaver shown me, about all the crimes they said I committed, there was silence then Ferb yelled "Objection all those video of Phineas is not him because he was with us at the time those crimes taken place!" Isabella then say "That's right!" followed by my friends and family and Irving then say "And I thought I saw two Phineas, it has to be clones." the judge banged her gavel on the bench saying "Order, order in the court."

* * *

_**Perry's POV:**_

I continued evade and strike Kaibutsu with the crowbar, furious Kaibutsu roared "Enough!" and knocked the crowbar from my paws and the he pounced me and growled "I wonder how Platypus meat would taste." Dr. Locogisu shaking his fist in eagerness exclaiming "Yes, yes, do it." Then we heard glass breaking I look up and saw a blur of the Kite, come flying with a grapple hook in his talons wrapping the cable around Kaibutsu's muzzle, body and legs tripping him, the other trainees descending down from the lowered robes, Phillips the young Possum, Serra the Sow, Aaron the Armadillo and Sheila the Gerbersian Wolfhound came in.

For Sheila to see the Kaibutsu clone, it was shocking. I chittered "Yes, yes that's the clone his first Experiment." I turn to them and asked "What are you doing here?" Serra replied "Where here to save my love." We turn to her and I replied "Wait, I thought you say you found another male badger." Serra put her paw be behind her head and nervously chitter "Oh, well, about that, I lied." Phineas has already have a love interest, Isabella, before I tell her, Sheila barked "Anyways back on subject, we're here for the same reason as you are, Perry. We know Phineas is innocent."

We heard Kaibutsu groaned struggling in his bonds "I am still here, you know." Then Dr. Locogisu yelled "What the… you just broke the O.W.C.A. bylaws!" we turn to him in our fighting pose as Dr. Locogisu took out the bylaws as he read it "No additional Agents are allowed to thwart any…" Sheila and I punched him cutting him off and knocked him down to the floor as Jikken look down at him and says "Well to be fair, dad, I don't think Perry is on approved mission, at all" Locogisu turns to him and yelled "Shut up Jikken and cut Kaibutsu loose!" Jikken replied "Okay dad." irritating Locogisu yelled "Stop calling me that!"

As Jikken slowly come towards us, I picked up the crowbar again, and chittered "Look at these slimy mess." pointing to said mess "That was once a clone." They turn to me nodding getting what I was saying "I think if I destroy the Clone Generator the explosion could release a shock wave that could destroy all the clones." Sheila replied "Okay Perry we'll hold them off." I start running to the device, I looked over my shoulders and see Sheila and the young Agents that jumped at him were knock aside, as Sheila and the Kite are the only ones to invade his claws, Sheila biting his shoulder and the Kite slashing his talons at his face. I turn back to my target, dashing to the cylinders.

* * *

_**Pinky's POV:**_

As Sheila and the rookies went off to help Perry to stop Dr. Locogisu, I've spotted one of the clones. I chase after him, I need to capture him and show him to the superiors so they know that it wasn't Phineas who had committed those crimes. He claimed up a rain gutter on a side of a building I follow suit, we started roof jumping, and crossing laundry lines, after we got to the other side, I pack of dogs ambushed me, I looked up and saw that they are the late Neville's old pack pinning me down. Surprised to see them and asked "Wait, how did you guys escaped?" A Siberian husky come from behind a greenhouse and answered "Let's just say it was an inside job." I glared at him asked "Who are you?!" the Siberian Husky answered "Otto, I work for S.I.C.O. and they have big plans and your friend Phineas just gets in the way, he cost us an army of mutated animals, but soon he won't get in the way and neither will you." I growled narrowing my eyes and these dogs were Neville's pack. That suspicious character Admiral Wanda Acronym said Poofenplotz was conversing sent Neville here.

I growled "Frankly I don't have time for this, I've got to help clear Phineas name!" I shake off the dogs, and punch Otto below the chin and he stumbles and fell off the roof and landed in the sandpaper factory just like Perry did, and ran off as the clone chased me and this time I'll lead him to a trap, I ran to the end to the building, I could see the court-house of Danville and pulled out a grapple-hook shot at one of the street and the clone jump on me and I started swinging and the clone was biting, but then I swing a loop around the street light near the entrance and throw the clone and he landed near the entrance and the security and cops pulled out their guns and the clone raised his hands, and a SWAT agent shot a net at him and took him in.

_**Perry's POV:**_

I landed on the controls and as I raise the crowbar to jab it into the pistons, Dr. Locogisu intercepted it with rod and knock out of my paws as he said "I don't think so, Perry!" behind him I saw Sheila, the young agents and Jikken on the ground unconscious but Kaibutsu is not there, "I will not lose my clone army, especially the clone of Kaibutsu." And behind him, is said clone, rising his claws, I pointed behind him to warn him "I'm not falling for that." I step back knowing I'm next and just as Kaibutsu is about to strike us Jikken bear-hugged him saving us from one of the oldest clichés, as Kaibutsu roared startling the doctor making him turn and drop the rod.

I caught it as Locogisu yelling at Jikken "What are you doing Jikken!" the idiot didn't know that Kaibutsu was about to kill him, he thinks the clone is in his control, I raised the rod and jabbed it into the pistons and it start to grind, chatter, and jammed up I start to run as my comrades came to, I chattered "Come on guys it's about to blow!' we pulled out our gliders and jump out of the window and glide out with the Kite flying.

_**No POV:**_

Meanwhile at the Court-House Phineas' friends and family can't believe they were going to lose this case, they all just know that Phineas is innocent, but the evidence are saying otherwise, and the judge was about to declared Phineas is a vicious animal and must be put down according to feudal and state law. Just then a security guard came in stating "We caught the Badger, he tried…" he saw Phineas in the cage on one of the back television set for people who couldn't see from the back "…to escape." With a confused look at his face and asked "Wait, if that's the Badger then, who's…"

_Locogisu's Evil Industries…_

Locogisu trying to pull out the rod but couldn't, with Kaibutsu roaring, the Doctor yelling "No, no, no!" and then it exploded as Perry said, it released a shock wave, across the Tri-State Area, turning all clones and the slims that was once clones that Perry knocked off into dust, and the Kaibutsu clone as big as he is, took longer and started to shift around him Jikken's grip as he felt himself becoming dust, roaring in pain and then stopped and Jikken release the now stature of dust like in the Teen Vampire movie, a gust of wind come blowing through the open window, blowing away the dusts.

As Perry and his comrades glide away, Perry's watch biped and turned to it and appeared on his watch was CSM Weaver saying "Well done, you've discovered that the clones are the ones that committed those crimes, and not Phineas. I'm going to make the call, Phineas is officially reinstated!" Perry and the other hoped they inform and Max stated their thoughts. They heard Locogisu yelling "Curse you Perry the Platypus, Sheila, Possum, Badger, just curse you all!"

Back at the Court House everyone saw the clone and see that it a copy of Phineas, and then the shockwave went through the building and walls nothing is effect except for the clone that just burst into dust, then the two guys in suit came in and up to the judge and give her the envelope and as they left she reads it conforming that it was a clones that did it. She look up and said "Due to resent intel and that Badger turning into dust, it the clones that framed Phineas Flynn, so this court find the defendant not guilty." And she banged the gavel on the bench one more time. Everyone cheered and the security took Phineas out of the cage and Linda hugged Phineas, they were all relived that Phineas is innocent and alive.

* * *

_**Dr. Locogisu's POV:**_

I fell to my knee holding in my hands the dust of my Kaibutsu clone, Jikken told me that he was going to kill me that I was almost killed by him, I didn't think so. I looked to the ruble of my Clone generator and saw a remains of my controls and it was somehow set to Self-Control instead of Control, and thought back when Perry the Platypus punched me into my controls and I must have dragged it when I slid off… but still I lost my DNA of Kaibutsu, I thought to myself ("Well, at least I still have Kaijū in my command."). Jikken came up to me and say "Dad, don't worry we'll come up on top soon." I facepalm myself, irritated with him calling me dad.

_**Perry's POV:**_

Once we got home Phineas and Ferb set a plan tomorrow to turn him back human, and it will be good to have him back to being human especially after what almost happened today. I can't believe Locogisu actually kept a preserve DNA of his first Experiment, it's a good thing they weren't as stable, or we might have been still fighting that mutated clone. Linda as she is hugging Phineas she said "I'm so happy that you're safe Phineas." Candace added and hugged him "Me too." it is good that Phineas is safe and sound. I look at the clock and I can't believe it is only 5:30pm, it felt long than that. That battle with the clones worn me out.

_**Dr. Locogisu's POV:**_

As my janitors are cleaning up the rubles and sweeping up the dust, my cellphone start playing the theme "Aim for it" as a ringtone I preset for one person, I took it out and the ID reads "?" and I know that's the Coronel, little hesitant to answered, it I know he's going to be furious with me I failed to get rid of Phineas, I let my phone go on, just before it is forward to my message box I answered it, "You Idiot!" I plead "Please…" he cut me off and continue to rant "You just might have exposed our operation!" I was a bit confused this doesn't sound like the reason I thought he'll be mad at me for. I tried to say anything to calm him down, but I couldn't get a word out to him "Since you told your Nemesis (whom you wouldn't have if you updated your Surveillance Masking System) about your experiment on Kaijū, OWCA sent Agent J and his Elite team after him and they and the dogs of Ohū have terminated Kaijū!"

What? They actually killed him? "He was supposed to take out those dogs at Gajoū. And they then told Agent J about their past encounters with our agents and now Agent J informed OWCA about our existence, most likely the dogs Ohū are getting ready to confront us with the help of Agent J!" he was getting more angry the more he goes on "And lets not forget you labeled S.I.C.O. on Kaijū's shoulder plate connecting you with S.I.C.O., you idiot." The Coronel pauses to claim himself down and then said "In three days as you know is the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Pageant of Evil, make sure you convince them to move the location of the event to Japan."

"When you get to Japan, Alpheus will hand over the two leaders Ohū to you, pick up his captives on your way to the event, I want them to witness as I give the order to my Double Agents to take down their allies at O.W.C.A. from within once you've obtain leadership over L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. And you better win because they are crucial to my plans or you're done!" after that he slammed the phone.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Gajoū in Japan**

_**Valiant's POV:**_

I couldn't sleep well tonight its five hours past midnight, I was setting outside of Gajoū thinking about my father, Echo, about the Agents of S.I.C.O. we encounter. Jeremy came up to me and bark "Thinking about your father?" I turn to him and barked "Jeremy-San?" as he come up to me and stop and look down at my level "Your father will return, and that I'm certain.", as I look down wondering about my father if he's alright out there, especially S.I.C.O. is out there, "Until then you're the leader?" I jolted in surprise and looked at him and asked "What?" Jeremy replied "Yes, no one has any objection, you'll be the leader until your father returns and you had initiative in taking out of one of the S.I.C.O. bases." Jeremy turn aside and sat down and barked "S.I.C.O. is going to be a bigger threat than anything Ohū or O.W.C.A. ever faced, even bigger than the Werewolves." I sat next to him and replied "They sure will be…" Jeremy turn to me and barked "You can do it, Valiant. I'll be your advisor if there's anything you need help with, all you need is to ask." I barked gratefully "Thanks, Jeremy-San." He responded kindly "Jeremy, you can just call me Jeremy."

Jeremy got up and bark "It's cold out we should head back in." I nodded and look towards Gajoū entrance just then Kevin howled "Valiant!" we turn to the direction down the steep seeing Kevin running towards us, "Valiant it's an emergency! One of the leader Brook has come here!"

_**No POV:**_

Brook come all this way exhausted after running non-stop for two days, he was panting he was laying down Just as he entered the territory. Dein and Guretora try to have him rest, Dein barked "Kevin is getting Valiant now." Guretora added in "Brook-San, you can't keep going like this you need your rest." Brook protested panting "No... I must get there immediately…" then Dein and Guretora heard Kevin barking behind us "I got Valiant, sorry I took a while." Valiant came up to Brook as he barked "Pleased to meet you, I'm Valiant."

Brook looking relived happy to see Valiant as he looks a lot like his father, Brook expression become serious as he tell the young Leader "Valiant, there's an urgent news." They looked to him for what he has to say "The leader, your father… is in danger!" he told them that Echo and Echo was by a Great Dane named Alpheus. Valiant and the others then told Brook about S.I.C.O. and Kaijū, and since Alpheus knew the hidden entrances by Secret Agents in the shed, they knew Alpheus has some ties with SIOC.

Unbeknownst to them was two spies hiding behind a tree, two Dalmatian was spying on them, the name of the one standing behind the bushes is Ace and the one behind him is his brother Dante. Ace turned to Dante and barked "Go tell Argus-Sama, I'll bring them later." Argus works with Alpheus and the plan is to bring them to Argus having them believe that his pack would want to join in and then ambush them.

_**Valiant's POV:**_

Once we got back to Gajoū we took Brook in for him to rest, we were out discussing our next move Dein barked "Valiant, we should leave right now." I looked down and replied "But…" Dein barked "You want to abandon the Leader to the same fate as Galahad?!" I turned to him and replied "No, that's not it, if we go now, who will protect Gajoū while we're gone?" Ron came out of Gajoū I turn to him and asked "Ron, how is Brook-San?" he answered "He's alright, he went straight to sleep." Dein barked "I don't doubt it, he's been running all this time." Jeremy turned to me and barked "Valiant, we'll have Brook and some others to look after Gajoū." Ron came up adding "Me too."

Gure came up and barked "Alright, I'm all set to go!" Jeremy turned to him and barked "Don't be too hasty." We turn to him as he continued "S.I.C.O. could have a lot of Agents like O.W.C.A. does. It'll be best if some of us stay here." Dein replied as we turn to him "That's true, but if we're to rescue the Leader we need a lot more soldiers helping us." Hacker add in "And maybe even have some of O.W.C.A.'s Agents as well." Dein barked "We must gather." He turn and head to the field barking "I'll assemble the others."

Jeremy turned to me and barked "We should leave right now, Valiant." I turned to him and asked "Will it be alright to leave Brook like this?" Strider answered my question "In his contention it'll be best he just sleep this one though." Jeremy turn to him and nodded "Indeed." Gure replied "If he knew we were leaving, he'll refuse to stay." Hacker barked "He's right, we need Brook's strength to protect Gajoū." Jeremy concluded "And so, we need the Fifth Generation of Ohū fighters for this fight, we can't just only rely on older ones if we're to keep this place a paradise." Jeremy turned to me and asked "Do you agree?" I nodded and barked "Alright. Let's get moving!"

Kevin, Hacker, Strider, Jeremy, Guretora and I have started our journey to gather soldiers, stop S.I.C.O. and rescue my father. As we hear Ron calling out "Brook-san and the rest of us will protect Gajoū until all of you come back!" Kevin call out "Yes, take it from here! Ron be careful!" as I barked my thoughts "Father, I'm coming to save you." And just as dawn breaks we meet back up with Dein and a group of dogs, and continue moving, and as we travel we gather some dogs along the way.

_**Ace's POV:**_

Looking at the Ohū dogs, I snicker "Let's get this plan moving." And start running down there and call out to them "Wait up!" as I catch up with the kid who greeted me "Hello! I'm Valiant!" I replied "I'm Ace, my pack leader would like to join up with you guys." He asked "He would?" I nodded "Yes, yes he would, we've heard that you guys are gather fighters against S.I.C.O. and Alpheus. They have been causing trouble with us as well." Valiant nodded "Okay, my Pack and I will meet him." I turn to him as we continue running nodded and barked "Great." Then I turn back to him and asked "Leader? Are a bit young to be the leader?" he look ahead a bit thought for a second and turn back to me and answered "Yes, yes, I am younger than most, we could use the help to get my father Echo back." Echo? This kid's father is Echo, this kid is the current leader of this pack?

Nevertheless, the dogs around here don't seem to doubt me… so they won't expect an ambush. I look forward and saw the German Shepherd looked suspicious of me, I have to be careful and make sure they don't suspect anything. I turn to valiant and asked "You're ready to meet my pack leader?" he nodded, "My pack is just a day away from now." Heh, you guys won't know what you're running into.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Upcoming Chapter:_

_As the two stories began to connect, Valiant and his friends are being led by Ace into an Ambush. While on the other side of the world as Phineas and Ferb tries another time to become human again, Sheila substituting for Agent K, confronts Rodney and his Historical-Army-Retrieve-Izer._

_Next Time on Phineas Flynn the Badger: Ginga Senso Valiant:_

_An Approaching Storm…_

_The Story continue…_


	2. Chapter 2: An approaching Storm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb or any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.), Disney dose, specifically Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire or any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.) in the Ginga Series, it is own by Yoshihiro Takahashi.

**_Author's Note:_** Here is the second Chapter of the Crossover... hope you enjoy it. R&R and watch for a Vsauce reference.*

* * *

_Perry, Sheila, and the cadets as just saved Phineas from being put down for crimes he didn't commit, but by the clones and they also defeated a clone of Kaibutsu. Meanwhile in Japan Valiant and his friends are gathering dogs over Japan to confront S.I.C.O., Ace joined up in their group lying about his pack leader wanting to join, Ace true intentions are to bring them into an ambush._

_**Chapter 2: An approaching Storm**_

_**Phineas' POV:**_

My alarm went off, I got up and turn it off my bed with Perry following me as Ferb got out of his. After we preformed our morning ablutions we went outside, we actually called some parts from the Quad-State-Area because that all the businesses we get our supplies from are in repair for reasons already known. We meet up with our friends and they all express relief that I'm alright, Candace came out and asked "Are you guys planning to turn Phineas back to human." I nodded, and Buford asked her "Hey Candace you haven't been trying to bust your brothers for a while now." Candace folded her arms closing her eyes "Of course, like I said weeks ago, once Mom see Phineas as human again, she will know that Phineas and Ferb had done everything I said they did." Buford then said "I know that, I was just saying…" Candace put her hand out after retrieving a text message "Hold that thought, Jeremy just text me and asked me over to his house to talk to his cousin." Then she slouched over looking over to side looking nervous "I'm going have to take Mitzy alone with me."

We have looked over Mitzy for the last week while Jeremy Johnson was visiting his cousin Nicolette, during those time I got sent to my room after I fought with her. I fought with her because I've overheard her plans to wreak Candace and Jeremy's relationship, I try talking her out of it but then she attacked then it triggered my fighting instincts took over. Mitzy walks up to her snickering, Candace nervously picked up Mitzy and she walks out. After she left we started working."

_**Candace's POV:**_

Holding Mitzy in my arms, she's biting my hair pulling "Oh stop that Misty!" and as I got on my bike she still won't stop until we got to Jeremy's house, and at the door, Jeremy opened the door, Mitzy kick me as she jumped out of my arks as Jeremy greeted me "Hey, Candace…" then noticed my messy hair, "Uh… Candace, what happen to you hair?" I chuckled nervously as I put my hair back to normal, "Oh, nothing." Jeremy replied "Okay." We walk into the house and asked "So what's…" and saw Nicolette crying softly into her hand as Mrs. Johnson patting her back saying "There, there I'm sure Jeremy would come back."

I said to Nicolette "Uh, he's here." Nicolette looked up to see me with her teary eyes as I gesturing to Jeremy Johnson and she replied "No Candace, my dog Jeremy, I named him after my cousin." I then said "Oh…" feeling like an idiot "I'm sorry… I didn't…" she looked down saying "It's okay Candace." I came sat down next to her and say "Look, I know what you going through, I had a dog name Bucky." She turn to me as I continue "When we lost him, I was sad, I know why it feels to lose a pet." I look down "And my brothers were close to him too, but as time pass, we still miss our old pets, but we got still move on, eventually we got Perry, three years losing Bucky."

After a couple of minutes of talking and talking about the good times of having with Bucky though I don't remember much, I told her "What I'm trying to say sometimes we got to think about the good times of having with our pets, we'll still miss them but it won't hurt as bad." Nicolette stepping up and turn to me and said "Thanks Candace I needed to hear that, I still miss Jeremy, he's been my dog since I was little. He was such a cute puppy." I replied "No problem, sister."

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere in the southern regions of Japan…**

_**Jeremy the German Shepherd's POV:**_

Setting by myself I couldn't sleep, I was up thinking about Nicolette and how's she's doing, it is night here in Japan while it's day in America. Back when I was a puppy… _13 years ago_, _I lived in Japan before, a Shepherd Spaniel named Zen killed my family. Now orphan I wasn't sure where to go I decided to head north to who knows where. It was raining hard and there was a massive mudslide,_ and fallen down. _I could have died, but a Bear of all things rescued me, when he pulled me out and I asked in confusion "Why did you saved me?" the friendly bear replied "I'm an O.W.C.A. Secret Agent it's what I do." I set up seeing he has a fedora seeing verity of animals next to him, some are which is not from Japan. I turn back to him and asked "O.W.C.A.?" he nodded, and answered "It stands for 'Organization Without a Cool Acronym'." I exclaimed "Wow that isn't a cool acronym." he chuckled, replying "I concord, Kid." And then he said "We haven't properly introduced, I'm Brent the Bear and you are?" I shack my head and answered "I don't have any."_

_Brent looked around asked "Where's your family?" I turn my head down, downcast, "They're dead." Brent softly patted me, for a bear he's quite gentle, Brent then asked "I'm so sorry, what happened?" I answered "A Shepherd Spaniel named Zen killed them." All the agents gasped and exclaimed "Zen?!" I nodded and asked "You know him?" Brent nodded "Yes, yes we do… he's a rogue Agent." A brown Akita came up and said "Eight-teen years ago, he went rogue and joined with someone he refers as 'Mr. H' and he is an expert in technologies and chemistry," Brent continued for him "He actually recruited several other rouges and they designed a space-station and attempted to release toxin that is only deadly to humans and harmless to everything else." I looked down to a rat who continues "Luckily we sent Agents up there to stop him."_

_Brent than asked me, "A day trip down south." Brent nodded "Thanks." I look at him and asked "Why?" Brent turn to me "We might be able to catch the Creep that murder your family and I try to stand up but my hind leg's broken, I cry out in pain and nearly fainted as my internal injuries was too much for a puppy and heard Brent commanding his comrade "Get this kid some medical attention!" then I blacked out._

_I came to and they told me it was more than a broken leg but there was mud in my body they flushed it out of my system and Brent told me they captured him. They invited me to become an Agent and I accepted, meet several friends and I went through the process of an Elite Agent with Robin, Nikki, Luck, Heidi and Kaijū. After my training we got sent to the O.W.C.A. Animal Shelter where we were assigned to a host family._

* * *

Zen is one the top five of worst Rouge Agents who is now at O.W.C.A. Highest Security Prisons 2nd to Dennis. While I was thinking about my time with Nicolette, I put the thought to the side when I heard Valiant asked "Are you alright?" I nodded, and replied "I was just thinking about my owner Nicolette." Valiant asked me curious "How is she like?" I turned my head answering "It's personal." Valiant then barked "Okay." I turn to him and asked "Did you want to see me for anything?" he nodded "Yes, yes I do. You told that if I need help with anything, all I need is to ask right?" I nodded "Of course, Valiant." he turned to me and barked "I want you to train me how to fight." I widen eyes and asked "Valiant, why all the sudden?" Valiant answered "I've been thinking about this a lot, if I'm to save my father, I'll have to fight a strong opponent, maybe even a Rouge Agent." he looked down as he continue "So there's no time to lose. I want to be able and strong, and know some of your Secret Agent moves. Because I wasn't strong enough… Natsuko-San… Nyoko-San… and everyone else who died."

I paused for a moment and barked "Valiant…" he look up at me and pleaded "Please, Jeremy…" thinking for a moment and then I gave him my answer "Alright." Valiant smile as I continue "My natural method of attacks are best used larger dogs, I don't think you can use it effectively, and my martial art techniques are used by O.W.C.A. Agents." Valiant is intently listening "Instead I teach you the basics of fighting. From there you can create your own style and polish your skills, however if you want to know how to use martial art techniques used by agents, that would take lot more work as you need to learn how to stand on hind legs." Valiant nodded and barked "Thanks, Valiant." Then I started training Valiant the basics.

* * *

**Back in Danville, America…**

_**Perry's POV:**_

They started the constructing the Genetic Chamber v2.0, and it is actually my day off they gave me one as a reward for my efforts in clearing Phineas name and stopping a prenatal rampage with the Kaibutsu clone similar with the original Kaibutsu in Japan in Sheila's dog family history, she actually put her family history on her O.W.C.A. Network Account and it is also in the files for references. I heard my watch beeped and of course I don't get my day off, I walk over to the tree, and open the trap door next to it and I jump down.

As I'm falling through the tubes with two more at my sides, I saw Pinky in the one to my left and Sheila to my right and I tipped my hat to both, Pinky's turn to the left and Sheila's connected with mine… I thought to myself '_Well, this part is poorly designed… There's room for one, put two?' _Sheila and I got squeezed shoulder to shoulder in the tube as we slowly descend down the tube, "Well, Sheila, how have you been?" I asked her, Oh, I've been better." Then we dropped in our chairs seeing Major Monogram the monitor, "Greetings Agent P and Agent S, sorry about cutting you day off short, but something come up." Don't they always, Carl came in the monitor and said "Agent S we would have called in Agent K, but he's out sick." Major Monogram pushed Carl out of the view of the camera "Carl, how many times I must say it? Don't interrupt me while I brief the Agents." Carl replied off-screen "Sorry, sir."

Major Monogram redirect his attention to us and say "Intel informs us that Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Rodney are working together on a scheme, and given their rivalry it's unknown why, but it's no doubt something really evil if they decided to work together." Sheila and I looked at each other and look back at the Major, as he continues "It's up to you two to find out why, and put a stop to it." We saluted and we jumped into the hovercraft, and make our way to Rodney's Evil Headquarters.

_Rodney's Evil Headquarters! _We landed on the roof, Sheila and I jump out of the hovercraft, then we descended with ropes and once we landed on the ground we fell into a trapdoor, and dropped into a cage which then ascended from the hole and we saw Doofenshmirtz and Rodney came out and Doofenshmirtz greeted us "Well, if it isn't Perry the Platypus and Sheila the Gerbersian Wolfhound?" Rodney turned to him and exclaimed "Hey the one doing the opening should be me." Doofenshmirtz turned to him and replied "Hey Rodney, this is my idea so I'll do the opening." Rodney scoffs and say "It's Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein!" Doofenshmirtz threw up his arms and responded "Oh, shut it Rodney!" he turn to us and say "If you're wondering why we're working together." Rodney pushed Doofenshmirtz to finished for him "It is because of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s random team up program, each member are randomly pick and is randomly partnered up with another random member."

Doofenshmirtz pushed Rodney out-of-the-way "I wanted to do a due over, but no!" Rodney pushed him saying "You're not my first choice either, Doofenshmirtz!" Doofenshmirtz pushed back replying "You're not my first choice either, Rodney!" Sheila whispered to me "At this rate, they are going to foil each other." I replied "You said it, Sheila."

Doofenshmirtz finally "Okay, let's just get our scheme over with." Rodney just folded his arms and say fine he walk over to a tarp covered device and pulled off the covers and exclaimed "Behold, my Historical-Army-Retrieve-Izer!" Doofenshmirtz came up shaking his arms saying "Whoa, firstly: we've already agreed with my Meltdown-Inator, and secondly: That's Historical-Army-Retrieve-Inator!" Rodney replied "I don't care, and it is an Izer!" Doofenshmirtz double facepalmed himself and throwing his fist yelling "You're a jerk!" Rodney smugly replied "Yes, yes I am." Rodney went into another room quickly changed to a Genghis Khan Outfit, and say "With this I'll retrieve any army from written or non-written History of my choice which is the army of Genghis Khan and I will conquered everything." Doofenshmirtz folded his arms and say "One: don't you mean 'we', and two: you know how I feel about Total Global Domination!"

Rodney didn't listen and just pull the lever, as Sheila are cutting our way through the cage with our trap escape kits, before we break our way out the device shot a beam in one spot and instead of Genghis Khan's army it was an army of dogs. Rodney stood there and exclaiming "What an army of dogs?!" and Doofenshmirtz pointed his finger at him and laughed, "I must had it set on hound." Sheila just pause and barked "Don't tell me that's the army of whose I think it is." The dog army looked around shock to see their new surroundings, three borzoi was looking at each other, an orange-coated borzoi "Jet, Missile, where are we?" a brown coated borzoi answered "I don't know, Rocket." Sheila slouched barked "Oh it is." Doofenshmirtz remarked "I beat that whoever had this army is not happy."

* * *

_18 years ago in Japan…_

_**No POV:**_

Hougen standing at the shed all by his lonesome, he looked to the right then to the left, his soldiers are nowhere to be seen and yelling out "Hey, where did you all go?!"

* * *

_Back to the present…_

Rodney turn to Doofenshmirtz and yelled "Oh shut it, I can make this work." Rodney walked up to Hougen's pack and say "Greetings dogs." Hougen's pack turn to him "And welcome to the future, and for now on..." He put his hands on his side trying to look impressive and powerful "…I am you master." And throw his hands up in the air exclaiming "And together we will take over the world… somehow." But then one of the dogs whimpered _"I'm so hungry!" _they ran to the kitchen trampling over the doctors, one dog knocked over the fridge and force of the fall opened it as the dogs, and they were eating everything in the fridge, Rodney and Doofenshmirtz picked themselves up, Rodney noticing the dog are rummaging through his fridge and cabinets says "Okay, I guess you guys haven't eaten in a long time."

The dogs then ran out once they ate all the food, looking for a way back, trampling the two Doctors, Rodney and Doofenshmirtz stood up and yelled at the dogs "You can't just…" then he realized something he has another device "Wait, I have a Doggify-Izer." And ran to his said device and Doofenshmirtz said "Yo, Rodney… you totally took over, this is… our scheme." Doofenshmirtz said disgusted he had to say it, as it was fowl beyond anything for him, yanking on Rodney's coat, Rodney also replied in the same disgust "Fine… but those dogs would only listen to us if…" he pulled the lever and the Doggify-Izer zapped them, turning them into dogs, Doofenshmirtz as a German Shepherd and Rodney as a hairless breed called a Hairless Khala "…we're dogs ourselves."

Doofenshmirtz look everywhere, and barked "Everything is in muted color not black and white as the expert have you believe, just like what that bald guy with glasses on the internet said."*

Doofenshmirtz asked "So, what was the Doggify-Izer for?" Rodney replied "Well if you must know, Kat the Cat is, well a cat, and a cat's number one enemy is dogs, hence the Doggify-Izer, you figure it out." Rodney turn his attention away from Dr. D, and barked "Let's take command of those dogs." And they go after the dogs, just as they did, Perry and Sheila got out of the cage, Perry chittered "Okay, I've done this before when Doofenshmirtz had a Mongolian Army. We are going to send the dogs back to their own time." As they run to the device Sheila barked "Rodney really is a copycat of Doofenshmirtz." Perry chittered "Yes, yes he is, just as Kat mentioned."

_**Ferb's POV:**_

We have finished the Genetic Chamber v2.0 and now we need to start it up. Phineas can't talk since he's a badger, so I have to speak. I turn to the group and said "This is a much more improved version, so all Phineas needs to step in and he should turn back to being human." Phineas opened the door and closed it I press the button and it started up. Isabella came up and asked "It would be a good thing that Phineas will be human again." I nodded and replied "Yes, yes it would, especially what almost happened yesterday." Baljeet look at our blueprints and then he widen his eyes, noticing this I came up to him and asked "What is it, Baljeet?" he looked up and answered "Well according to this, that if the Chamber gets hit by a heat ray it'll reverse the effect from its intended propose." Buford step behind him and give him a wedgie and say "What are the odds of that though? Ha, ha, ha."

_**Doofenshmirtz's POV:**_

I dispraise this Random Team-up with Rodney, I can't stand that guy, he just take my previous idea and call it his own, and now we're dogs, looking for the pack dogs who's properly long gone. We ran pass hardware store and then we saw them, we ran up to them and Rodney announced "My brothers." The dog army turned to us as Rodney began his speech "Gaze at last, upon my appropriately canine appearance and know that you must now obey my every command!" I just rolled my eyes, Rodney is so high on himself. I barked at Rodney "Don't you mean 'our?'" Rodney sighed and replied "Yeah, fine, sure…" I barked "Thank you." Rodney quickly barked "For the next 19 hours when this Random Team-up day is over." I growled "Rodney, you jerk." Rodney pushed me aside and shushed me "Don't interrupt me I was on a roll…" I folded my newly foreleg as he cleared his throat and a muted orange coated borzoi interrupted him barking "Are you actually trying to take the command of this army from Hougen?"

Rodney walk up to the dog who interrupted him and answered "Why, yes, yes I am… you see you're in my time now, hence 'welcome to the future.' I said a while ago." As he walks around the borzoi who quickly turn to him and asked "Wait, that was you? What you turn yourselves into dogs?" Rodney barked "I said don't interrupt me, that goes for you all." The dogs were looking at each other, as he continues, "And now with you under my power, we will rule the entire..."

* * *

All the sudden our surroundings changed and now we're back at the armies' time and place, and Rodney start to shiver because he has no fur, I was cold because I had the summer coat on, Rodney slowly said the last word "…World." We saw a Great Dane walking up to us, peeved, he looks just like Hannibal the Great Dane, I wonder this guy his Great-Great-Grandfather or something.

The a pit bull with brown spots was walking with him and barked "Hougen-Sama this is the dog that thought he can take your army away from you." The dog named Hougen towered over us, we hunch down in submission and fear, and his eyes are like staring down into my soul. Hougen asked us "Who do you think you are that you can take over my Army?" Rodney answered "I-I-I, I'm Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein, and this is my lacy Heinz Doofenshmirtz." If we weren't in this miss I would so give him a dirty look and call him off, Hougen then barked "Well, Rodney and Doofus Warts." Rodney whispered himself "Why, does everyone call me that?" while I whispered "And why does no one get my name right!" Hougen continue to bark "Do you guys know what happens when someone try steal my soldiers from me?!" at that moment Rodney and I are terrified.

* * *

_**Perry's POV: **_

After I aim the Historical-Army-Retrieve-Izer at the pack of dogs from the past, and set the device on "return to origin" and fired. Sheila barked "We should retrieve Dr. D and Rodney." I chittered "Oh, they'll be fine, Doofenshmirtz once got trapped in the Mongolian age and he manage to come back on his own." Sheila than barked "Perry these are Hougen's Soldiers, you've read the history record on my dog relatives, right?" I nodded she continued "Then you should know how Hougen was." I rubbed the back of my neck "Right." Then we rewired the device to retrieve the two villains, and retrieved them. When they were back, it was a sight I thought I'll never see… Rodney and Doofenshmirtz were… hugging and crying like scared little children. Crying yes sadly yes, but hugging?

Not aware that they are back, They were begging for their lives and saying things like "Take him instead, I'll be a good subordinate, I swear, but please spare me-e-e-e-e!" Sheila shot the Doggify-Izer at them and turning them back human, but I couldn't resist taking a photo of them hugging and crying like this… Sheila barked "Guys calm down you're safe!" but they only heard barking, they jumped up, they open their eyes and Doofenshmirtz exclaimed "Hey, we're back…" they saw me snickering from the sight I just seen, they let go of each other in embarrassment and degust "Oh, Perry the Platypus… you didn't see that did you?" I show them a photo of them bailing, "Oh, this is so embarrassing." Rodney said, "Let's never speak of this day again." Doofenshmirtz replied "Agreed." And Sheila pushed the Meltdown-Inator out of the window, "Hey!" Dr. D exclaimed, "Well, you did save our lives, so thank you, and curse Perry the Platypus…" and Rodney added "And Sheila the Gerbersian Wolfhound." Sheila and I jumped in the Hovercraft as it pulled over at the broken window of Rodney's Headquarter and dropped her off home, we saluted before she her fedora away go back into her house. I return the Hovercraft and went home.

_**Phineas' POV:**_

Inside the chamber I was slowly become human again, and said to myself "Good to be back." I spoke too soon as the chamber sounded like it got hit by a beam, and I slowly revert back to a Badger "Oh come on!", then the chamber start to meltdown, literally, it is becoming liquid. I try to open the door, but no avail. I got caught trap under the liquid, then Ferb with a crane got me out and pulled me from the mess, then it evaporated. Isabella said "Shoot it didn't work." Buford socked Baljeet in the shoulders, Baljeet complained "What was that for?!" Buford replied "For jinxing us." Ferb asked Baljeet "How long before it is permanent?" Baljeet answered "Well depends." Isabella asked "Depends on what?" Baljeet looked to me and said "Depend if he shortly turn back to a human then reversed back to a Badger." I nodded telling him that it did indeed happened, Baljeet answered "Another whole month from now, more or less."

Candace came back to the yard saw me back to being Badger and said "Nuts." Then she put her finger on her chin thinking for a moment "Maybe if I tell mom about what you are trying to do, try to show maybe you'll be able to turn back." Ferb asked her "So what's up with Jeremy." Candace answered "His cousin Nicolette's dog also named Jeremy went missing, we talk about our lost pets and talking of our time with them and we bonded, and she's going to hang out with Stacy and me to help her cope." And Perry came back and chittered "Again, you're still a Badger." Everyone said "There you are Perry." As I chittered "No, I was human, well almost, but then a something hit the chamber and caused it to glitch before it melted and evaporated." Perry chittered "That, sucks." Buford said "Yes, yes it does." Everyone looked at him, and Irving asked "You can understand animals?" Buford replied "Of course not, but it should be obvious that they're talking about today's events… I mean it's a no brainer. "

He then take a notepad from Baljeet with him exclaiming "Hey!" and gave it to me "Speaking of which, while you're still a Badger ask him where he goes everyday." then he swipe Baljeet's pen and gave it to me, I just made chitter, and Perry just chittered and I wrote something down, and give it back to Baljeet as he read "He just goes around town, giving himself a walk." Then Buford said "Well, okay then." After pie, and dinner everyone went home and we went to bed, the family trip is in two days and it will be my turn to choose the destination.

* * *

_**Valiant's POV:**_

Ace is leading us towards his pack's territory, it took us 'til night to arrive in his pack's territory in a valley, Ace turn to us and barked "I'll get my leader, you wait here." And went off to do so, I turned asked and asked "So how do you think his leader will be like?" Dein replied "Can't say until we meet him." Gure turn to me and barked "I'll say the same." Jeremy then barked "I don't know, something about Ace is suspicious." As soon as he mentioned that a pack of dogs surround us, and from over a pile of boulders was a black furred Akita with scars on his back left hip and leg and on his left shoulder, he has white fur on his chest, right foreleg, and his left hind leg, behind him was a tan dog, and Ace and other Dalmatian is on the left side of the pile as the Akita turn to him barking "Aces, Ace!" Ace replied half heartedly "Funny every time, Boss." Argus turned back to us "You lead them to our trap." Jeremy step up and backed "Ace, you lead us to a Ambush, I thought something was up." Strider barked "You dirty little sneak." I turned to Ace and growled "That's sick, I actually trusted you Ace, and you lead us into ambush!" Ace replied "Yes, I believe that's what your friend just said." as the Akita smirked and barked "Yes, yes he did. Ace came up with this all his own." his expression became enigmatic "I'm Argus the Creature with 100 eyes, I have spies everywhere." he barked as he walk down the pile and stop half on and half off..

Guretora exclaimed "I've heard of you." Argus stepping off the pile ready to attack, "Did you really think I would join you while the Coronel of S.I.C.O. has a better offer?" I growled in anger, as he ordered his pack "Kill them." His army of one hundred attacked our army of fifty, the odds are stacked against us. Argus barked "But leave their baby leader to me." As Ace jumped at to attack Jeremy, Jeremy stood up as an Agent and uppercut him, sending him flying and slide on the ground for a yard. Ace got up and barked "Why you..." Argus run up to me, I jump out of the way jump over him, slicing his face with my fangs.

As a battle is going around us, Argus looked over his shoulder and barked "Very good, kid…" narrowing his eyes as I bare my teeth growling "…It's been awhile since someone wounded me." Argus turned around, I thought back at what Jeremy told me last night '_Valiant, listen, If you get pinned, it's the end for you. Because your body is small, you must learn to use your teeth.' _Argus came running at me barking "But don't get cocky kid!" and I dodged as he tried to bite me, and slash my teeth against him the second time, and repeating jumping up and cutting him and dodging his attack, after a while he quickly turn around barking "You piece of crap!" kick me with his hind legs, and run off "Come on, kid!" I barked "Come back here, Argus!" as he run up the boulders and cliff barking "Why don't you come and chase me!" I growled and chase after him.

_**Jeremy's POV:  
**_Fighting off Argus's dogs, using a retractable Bo staff that was tucked in my fedora with my tools, swing to the left and right, with some spinning moves knocking out a couple of dogs at a time with each swing, I must have knock out over twenty. I turn to the right seeing Gure biting a dog in the neck lifting him and tossing him into a group of dogs that was going to pounce Dein from behind as he is fighting off the dogs. Hacker is putting up with a fight too as well as Strider.

I look to my left and saw Kevin tackled by the Argus's dogs, I jump did a somersault and rack one dog in the head knocking him out, and performed a roundhouse move knocking out several more dogs out once. Kevin got up barking Thanks…" noticing my staff stood on four legs and asked "Where do you get that?" I replied "It's retractable…" I swing it back behind me, hitting a dog that was trying to sneak attack, and spin around and swing knock more dogs out, "Elite Agents keep a Bo staff under their hats in case they have to fight a whole army like this."

I heard Argus barking "Come on, kid!" seeing him run off as Valiant barked at him "Come back here, Argus!" as Argus run up the boulders and cliff barking "Why don't you come and chase me, boy!" Valiant went off to chase after him, I barked "Valiant it could be another trap!" I went after them running on my hind legs, retracted my Bo staff take off my fedora putting my Bo in with my tools, and put my fedora back on, got on all four and run faster after them.

_**Argus' POV:**_

That boy my who subordinate Dante said he's named Valiant is chasing me just as I wanted, wait until he gets a surprise I have in store for him. I turned left around the trees jump over a pile of leafs and branches covered by a patch of dirt and grass and looks like the ground as it's covering a pit of spikes, but he doesn't know that. I stopped at the edge of a cliff, and turned around acting as if I was corner, the boy is coming at me with the German Shepherd right behind him as I was smirking as they are running to my trap, as they came closer and closer I mock "Oh my, what am I to do?." Valiant howled "You're going to give up, Argus!" that's right and he step on the false ground then yell as he fell, but the German Shepherd named Jeremy that was behind him caught him saving him, and throw him up out of the spike pit.

They ran around the pit and the other dogs came up to me "Give up Argus, you've lost." barked the Wolfhound, the Kai dog Guretora then barked "We defeated you army, Argus." I looked around seeing myself surrounded, they step closer to me, I step back and then the ledge gave out under me as I fall, I catch the side by the roots I looked up and seeing the kid standing there, "Please save me!" Valiant bend down as I barked "I'm slipping!" then he caught me by biting my paw with his jaws and pulled me out, "You really are like your father and great-father, a real classic good guy…" I lunged forward biting his throat to his surprise and of his friends "…but I'm a classic villain." as Valiant struggled growling "Let go, let go of me!" I looked to the Ohū soldiers and growled "You can even call me cliché." I then turn to Jeremy "You Agents knows about cliché villain." I eyed down and growled at Valiant "Did you really think that since you save me that I would change?" I chuckled "Good guys are so predictable."

* * *

_Upcoming Chapter:_

Perry and Sheila sent back Hougen's army Rodney retrieved instead of Genghis Khan's…  
Phineas still a Badger, has a month before it is permeant, decides to keep his friends mind off the situation with a big idea with that time...  
While in Japan Argus got Valiant in a vice grip to keep Ohū at bay. Valiant must use Jeremy's training…

Next time on Phineas Flynn the Badger: Ginga Senso Valiant…

Over the Horizon…

_The story continues…_


	3. Chapter 3: On the Horizon…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb or any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.), Disney dose, specifically Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire or any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.) in the Ginga Series, it is own by Yoshihiro Takahashi.

* * *

_Perry and Sheila sent Hougen's army Rodney retrieved back to their own time, Phineas and Ferb takes a break and do a big idea. Meanwhile the Ohū Soldiers head towards Echo, Ace slipped into their group, lying that his pack leader would like to joined up with Ohū, he lured them into an Ambush and they encounter Argus. After a huge battle and dodging a spike trap the Ohū cornered Argus who almost fell off the cliff and was save by Valiant, rather than being soften Argus catch Valiant in a vice grip…_

_**Chapter 3:**__ On the Horizon… _

Strider barked "Let go of him!" Hacker growled "You better or…" Argus cut him off asking "Or what?" Argus turned to Dein, as he and Guretora tries to rush at him, Argus snarled "Don't move or this kid gets it!" biting harder on Valiant who snarled at Argus "I saved you and you do this?" he replied "Letting villains live is a classic good guy mistake, but it's basically just fifty, fifty chance that it may or may not soften and change their hearts." Kevin hunched over growling "You dirty…" Jeremy griped the ground snarling "Let Valiant go!" Argus replied "Hey how about this... I take this brat to his dad, and both of them be prisoners?" as he walk backwards to the tree next to him.

_**Valiant's POV:**_

As Argus has his grip on me I thought back to my training with Jeremy and he has trained me some of his martial art techniques, I kicked up my legs into Argus' gut, surprising him making him let go and grabbed him with my paws and toss him over my shoulders and getting back on all fours and turn aside seeing amazed looks on my comrades' faces, Hacker asked "Jeremy did you trained Valiant some of your Secret Agent moves?" Jeremy turned to him and answered "Yes, yes I did." Argus stood up and growled "You think you've won?" as he walk towards a tree, I ran up on all fours and punched him sending him towards the tree with my right paw while on three legs and got back on all fours I growled "You have another chance Argus, give up!" Argus got back up and replied "I don't think so kid, this is far from over." Argus kicked the tree and a hidden doorway opened and he jumped in as my comrades came after him but the door closed on them. Kevin barked "Dang it! He got away!"

The rest of our dogs ran up from the field and barking "All of Argus' subordinates has escaped into some hidden exits!" Gure turn to me and asked "Valiant, should we go after them?" I shack my head and answered "No, their properly long gone by now, anyways." I turn to my comrades and continue "We should continue our search forf dogs who would want to join us." I start to walk off and barked "Everyone, let's go."

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Danville, America…**_

_**Phineas' POV:**_

All of the gang are here in our backyard, Ferb started to say "for a while we stress to turn Phineas back human, and for some reason we couldn't as certain things keep coming up, such as the companies we get our supplies from goes to remodeling and rebuilding…" Buford cut in "Rebuild because of some clones totally trashed the places." Isabella add in as well "Yeah, why would someone want to frame Phineas like that?" Ferb shrugged and continue "Who knows? Anyways since yesterday didn't turn out as well as we hoped, Phineas wrote that today we should do something to relived our stress and we have some time, and since it's Bullion Day in Danville he came up with an idea." Ferb pulled out lists and blueprints for today's project. Anderson spoke up and asked "Before we get started can I asked something?" Buford answered "You just did." clapping his hands together rubbing them "Let's get started." Anderson narrowed her eyes in annoyance, Ferb nodded and she asked "Where's Perry?"

_**Perry's POV:**_

In my pet mode walked to the front door as Candace opened it letting her friends Stacy and Nicolette in, and Nicolette said "Thanks for letting me shop with you guys to help me corp." Candace replied "No problem Nicolette." I can't use the entrance right now when they are near they could see me using it, I got to use it without being seen. Stacy with a smile on her face "Isn't great that you not being as obsessive over your brother as you were for a few weeks now." Candace replied "Yeah… speaking of which, Phineas having a hard time getting turn back human…" Stacy slouch down frowned saying "Oh no…" Candace quickly say "Don't worry… I just need to tell mom about that Phineas and Ferb are trying to get Phineas back being human, so he'll be able to do so… then I'll make this quick phone call then we go to the mall." I waddled to Stacy I chitter "Stace, I need to use this entrance right now." although Stacy call only hear chitter, she looked down and whispered "Kay, Perry." Nicolette turned to her "What?" Stacy quickly said "I said 'Hey Perry' he's right here." Nicolette bent down and petted my head saying "He's so cute."

Last year when I was fighting Doofenshmirtz on his Bugs-me-Inator it crashed to Stacy's house after beating Doof, she wasn't a part of the family so Stacy on tactically we keep it between us, not even Major Monogram knows she that she found out.

Stacy said "Let's head inside, while we wait for Candace." and Candace came in and said "No need, I'm set to go." Nicolette picked me up, and ask Candace "Oh can I hold Perry?" Candace answered "Sure, Nicolette." I turn to Stacy who whispered "Sorry, Perry." Nicolette responded "What was that?" Stacy nervously said "I said… uh…" she look to a poster about a new medieval theme food chain that just opened up in the mall "Sir Rye Parry's… it just opened up and I want to try it, it's the very first Sir Rye Parry's." She chuckled nervously, Nicolette said "Yeah, I'm in a mood medieval based foods." Candace add in "Well for lunch let's try it." Stacy quickly said "I think we should leave Perry." Nicolette replied "Okay." She putted me down and I walk into the house and lift the inside mat and jumped in and landed in my chair. Major Monogram appeared on-screen then briefed me "Agent P since today is Balloon Day we have no doubt that Doofenshmirtz has some plan to ruin it, so go and stop him." I saluted and Monogram added "So go with the theme take those balloon behind you." I went and grabbed the bunch of balloons from Carl and floated my way to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

_**Phineas' POV:**_

After getting enough balloons and attached them to our house, the house lift up to fly around the town. Irving is all excited exclaiming "Wow this is the coolest thing you guys ever did!" Isabella looking out of the window stating "Wow, Phineas we're so high." I installed strings connect to a makeshift crank and the sheets outside so we can steer the house as we fly around, while I steer the house Isabella came up and asked "Can I fly it Phineas." I nodded and step aside and she takes the crank and we started to head to the Balloon Day Festival.

_**Perry's POV:**_

As I float over the balcony a beam hit the balloons and they all pop, and I fell into a tube and it shot me into another giant Balloon felled with helium and robotic hands shaped it into a Platypus, Doofenshmirtz came up to me and began "Perry the Platypus welcome." Dr. D. looked up at me "You probably do know it is Balloon Day." And pointed at me "And you're in my balloon that I'm going to enter." I did high pitch chitter "You do realized that once I break out of this trap you're plan's foiled right." Doofenshmirtz laughed "You should hear yourself Perry the Platypus, you sound weird." I pulled out the pin and poked it, and it didn't popped confused I poked harder, then Doofenshmirtz said "Don't brother I sprayed it with everlasting spray." He grabbed the string and went to the Danville Balloon Day Festival, "And now I'm a shoeing to win, but just in case I'll use my Balloon-Popper-Inator to eliminate the computations!" gesturing to an Inator that looks like a giant Balloon pump and remote.

_**Candace's POV:**_

After lunch we continue to hang out at the mall, Sir Rye Parry's is surprisingly a good restaurant attached to the mall, Jeremy would like it. As we walk pass the electronic store I turned to one of the TV displays and saw our house floating above the Danville Balloon Festival, I said to myself out loud "I thought they were going to try turn Phineas back human…" Stacy said from behind me "Oh no…" as my eye started to twitch Stacy put her hands on my shoulder and said "Candace, don't go back into busting mode, they are properly just taking a break from trying to turn Phineas… I sure they will turn Phineas back human and then your mom will know." I replied "But, I already told mom that they are going to try turn Phineas back human…" and then I exclaimed "I can't take it anymore." And dialed Ferb's number and he answered "Hey guys, what are you doing? I thought you'll try…" Ferb answered before I finished "We will try to turn Phineas back tomorrow, but today we'll just take a break." I replied "Well when mom gets home you are busted!" I could hear Stacy said from behind me "Well it was fun while it lasted." As I dialed Mom's cell.

_**Linda's POV:**_

At the antique convention my cellphone rings and I check it and it was Candace and I know what that means I answered it "So did they have Phineas turn back human, yet." Candace replied on the other end "They say they'll do that tomorrow, but today they attached the house with balloons and flew it to the Danville Balloon Festival." I replied "Flying the house with Balloons? That's impossible." Candace responded "Yes, I know but they did it like all the other things I said they did, just head home." I rolled my eyes "Fine, Candace."

_**Doofenshmirtz's POV:  
**_As I entered the Balloon contest, I see a lot of balloons small ones shaped into animal but my giant Balloon Platypus with Perry the Platypus in it will put them all to shame. After several people showed off their Balloon art works I was next, everyone looked amazed and awed I said "Yes, yes my Platypus balloon with an actual Platypus inside is pretty amazing." and the host is my brother Roger I step up to him and pointed at him and said "Well, it pretty hurts you pride that I actually going to win something, doesn't Roger." Roger then said "Hold that thought." He turn to the crowed and announced "And the winner of best Balloon contest is…" I step in front and say "Yeah, yeah, thank you, thank you..." Roger cuts me off and said "Phineas and Ferb for their Floating house…" I turn around embarrassed and asked "What?" I looked up and saw a house floating by balloons.

And then kids and that Badger kid that everyone talks about the one kid was turned into a Badger came down by bungee jumping from the house, they waved and that Badger kid took the trophy while a kid that looks vaguely like my building came down shook Roger's hands, and goes back up "Oh that's it!" I let go of the string and pulled out my remote and press it.

_**Perry's POV:**_

As the beam head toward the house I lean to the left to drift the Balloon into the beam's path and it popped. As I fall I grabbed several Balloons that everyone released into the air at the same time that Dr. D. released my Balloon trap, and drifted down and punched Doofenshmirtz in the face and he fell down he sat up and exclaimed "Perry the Platypus…" I cut him off and tackled him and we rolled into the crowd away from sight of the boys and their friends, and then I toss him into one of the food stands and jumped in and grabbed his remote and press the self-destruct button and I could hear his Balloon-Popper-Inator blow up and throw down his remote smashing it and ran out, as I heard the guy at the food stand saying to Dr. D. "You going to have to pay for those smashed foods." Then I heard Dr. D. yelling "Curse you Perry the Platypus!"

_**Phineas' POV:**_

After the Balloon Festival we landed our house back in place, and released the balloons. Irving hop in place exclaiming "That was great guys." Isabella bend down and said "That was really fun, Phineas." then mom, dad and Candace and her friends Stacy and Nicolette came in with Mom saying "Candace the house is not floating, try breaking you record of one month without trying to bust your brothers." Candace slouched as mom asked "Who wants pie." Buford replied "Buford loves pie." and my friends exclaimed that they want some as we went into the kitchen to have pie. Nicolette and Stacy came in as Nicolette asked "Is Candace always like this?" Stacy replied "Yes, yes she is." Mom offered Stacy and Nicolette some pie Nicolette replied "No thanks we just ate at Sir Rye Parry's." Candace came in mumbling as Perry came in and Buford said "Candace said 'There you are Perry.'" Candace stood up and responded "Hey, Buford you got to work on you sullen!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Japan…**_

_**Valiant's POV:**_

As we travel south Guretora came up beside me and bark "Valiant, I been thinking, we are getting close to Kofu where my and Dein's parents and our grandparents and some others are, I think we should head there before we get any closure to Alpheus's territory." I turn to him and nodded barking "I agree." and we came to a stopped, Hacker asked "Why are we stopping?" I turn to them and replied "We are going to Kofu we'll need some of their help." Gure added "And it's least likely that they will do what Ace did." everyone nodded to that, I barked "Okay, let's go." and headed to Kofu.

* * *

_**Mark's POV:**_

I snuck into Alpheus's Territory by blending in with other dogs who are joining him, I came up to a cabin where Alpheus is in. One of his subordinates announced "It's been a long and hard Journey! Here is Alpheus-Sama's empire! In that cabin there, Alpheus will soon claim his victory!" I thought to myself _"The Ohū leader is in there, being held prisoner, I have to do something to help them." _I heard a dog howling "Get out of my way!" I stepped to the side and saw Argus one of the Generals came running up the steps and the dog guarding the door opened it as he goes in.

_**Argus's POV:  
**_I came running in I saw Alpheus standing in the shadow looking menacing asking "Anything to report? Have you taken care of the Ohū's uprising?" I answered "Yes and no, I... err... they beat my army and I almost captured the young pup, but he throw me off and then we escaped." Alpheus step out of the shadow and growled "You have fail me." I stepped back fearing for my life I should have sent in a massager, but then two of my subordinates Ace and Dante came in, interrupted and informed us "Sirs, Valiant and his friends are going to Kofu." Alpheus stopped turn to him and turn back to me and barked "Well, what are you waiting for? Take your pack and take the Whole Ohū out all out." I stand at attention and answered "Yes, Alpheus-Sama." Quickly bow to him "Thank you, Alpheus-Sama."

_**Alpheus' POV:**_

I walked down the steps and walk around to the back to the part with a hole in the wall, where I keep Echo and Hawk captive, I came in ducking my head under the threshold so I can come in I barked "Well…" seeing them staying still "Don't play dead because I'm here!" I kicked Hawk with my right foreleg, "I have good news, that old guy made it back to Ohū… Looks like they are their way here with followers, they even manage to defeat Argus the loser with 100 black eyes…" I turn my head to Echo "But no matter, they are not as big as I thought, they are no match for S.I.C.O. even if Valiant shut down two S.I.C.O. bases." I stand straight up and continue "As a bonus, it seems Gajoū of Ohū is not as well guarded… and now I can go in and take over and rule." I looked down at them "And my Cousin Hannibal and S.I.C.O Double Agents within O.W.C.A. as soon as Heisuke takes over take idiotic group of mad Scientists, they will overrun O.W.C.A. which will result in the deaths of a lot of your friends there." I then begin to grin evilly "In short, your bunch of followers and allies will be crushed when we invade Gajoū and our double Agents will take down O.W.C.A. from the inside and they will not recover like the last time. And when the Coronel becomes emperor of the whole earth Hannibal will bring him down and we'll become the Rulers of the whole world." I laughed manically after my monologue.

Hawk barked "Creep… it won't be that easy!" and bite my foreleg, I turned to him eyeing him and barked "You still have some fight left in you, huh?" I clamped down on his neck, pull him off and toss him against the wall, and his friend Echo called out his name "Hawk…" I came up to him and slam on him head with my right foreleg, barking "Oh don't tell me you are saving you strength at the last moment." I crouched down and growled "You will not leave, nor will you die." I bite down on his foreleg "You're my prey!" and lift him up and start to toss him around like a rag dog.

I won't kill him just beat him senseless.

* * *

_**Valiant's POV:**_

We made our way to Kofu Guretora's and Dein's birthplace, we meet Gure's Grandfather father Kagetora and Dein's grandfather Ken, we've told them about our Journey and that we need to gather dogs to fight Alpheus and S.I.C.O. and told them about Kaijū's attack's at Gajoū, ambushes by S.I.C.O. members and that we need to free my father Echo from the evil Agency. After hearing this and that Echo's my father, Kuro came up and barked "So you're the leader's son?" I nodded, Ken barked "You do look a lot like him, you also look a lot like your great-grandfather and your great-great-grandfather Weed and Gin." I wagged my tail, turn to the left and see Weed, Gin, and Kyoushiro Weed came up barked "It's nice to finally meet my Great Grandson." I turn to my great-grandfather and wagged my tail, and turned back to Kage as his father Kuro jumped down from the rock and barked "Guretora, great job of bringing him here." Kyoushiro came up to us and barked "S.I.C.O.? That's sounds like a twisted version of O.W.C.A. the Agency Sheila works at." Kevin came up and barked "Oh they are, one of their evil activities involved random killings of human families kidnapping the surviving children and take them to a base where they use some sort of evil technology to turn them into dogs and forced them to work at one of their facilities and/or packs."

The dogs at Kofu murmured to each other. An old Borzoi named Rocket came up barked "If weren't for the whole Bloodpudding Werewolf scenario I would have say that was impossible." Strider looked to Rocket and barked "Valiant here actually help me and my fellow police force to shut down one of the bases of S.I.C.O. and free a prisoner of theirs." Kuro barked "That's actually the kind of initiative of leadership I would expect from the son of the leader." Yama turn to Jeremy and asked "So does S.I.C.O. have human Superiors like O.W.C.A.?" Jeremy answered "It most likely does." Gin then barked "I don't normally except attacking human owned properties, but they have evil animal Agents and attack Gajoū and this Coronel needs to be brought down."

Then we heard yelping and this shocked us, and Rocket barked "That came from the pups." We rush to the area where the pups are and then I saw Argus and his pack holding the pups in their mouths squeezing harder as the pups cry out in pain, we all were growling and ready to attack Kuro asked "Who's that freak?!" I barked answering "That's Argus! He ambush us after his spy Ace lead us to him lying about Argus wanting to join up!" I was hunched over growling at Argus, Weed came up Argus bite down harder growling "Attack and we'll kill all these pups!" we can't even attack fearing that they will murder the pups Kyoushiro growled "How dare you threaten lives of Puppies, you…" Weed snarled "Drop the pups, I won't forgive anyone who would harm little ones!" Argus mocked "Or what, Hippie? You'll make a peace speech, you Hippie?!" I step up and snarled "No one insults my Great-Grandfather and gets away with it…" I thought back at the times that follow my black outs "I'm warning Argus… you better let the puppy go, or you will really send me into a blind rage!" snarling feeling the familiar feeling I get before my black outs "And trust me that would be the last thing you or I would want!"

Argus grinned mockingly "I don't think you will kill me, you're just like Weed always letting the bad guys go with this 'everyone deserves second chance' bullcrap, and by the way we're going to kill this pups regardless you attack or not and then we'll wipe you all out in one go." I barked "No you won't." as Argus and his dogs began to squeezed harder, we start run towards them to attack before they commit the act and our group knock the Argus' dogs over and they released the pups and began to fight, Gin called out "Get the pups to safety!" Rocket lead all the pups away from the battle except for one that is still in Argus' jaws, Argus jump over me. I snarled at Argus, "Argus let him go!" he grinned and replied "Okay." and then he bite down breaking the puppy's back killing him, my rage just peaked and then I blacked out.

_**Weed's POV:**_

As we were fighting Argus' pack and Jeremy was using his O.W.C.A. training to knock out dozens of Argus' dog with his Bo staff, it is still strange to me seeing animals on hind legs and fighting like that. And then we heard a cry that was cut short and we turn to see a dead puppy in Argus mouth and he drop the corpse and Argus barked "There you go, I let him go." and Valiant snarled at Argus, his pupils were larger and he doesn't look like himself he is like a totally different dog, it's not him it is a whole different personality, Valiant really needs help to keep that alternate personality from surfacing. Valiant grabbed Argus foreleg and throw him back on the ground, slamming him against the rock and throw his across the field and then has Argus push himself up, Valiant start to run towards him and jump and used Battouga, Kuro exclaimed "It's the Zetsu Tenro Battouga!" and Valiant slashed through him and landed on all four then collapse and fell unconscious, Argus stumbles as he try to turn to Valiant, Argus eyes widen in surprise has he fell in half and died.

Argus' subordinates whimpered "Argus-Sama!" other subordinates whimpered "The Coronel wasn't happy last time we failed." They turned to each other "He planted small explosive chips inside of us, so if our pack leader dies, then the chips inside us will..." he stopped as we heard a small pop from inside of Argus' dogs and they too collapsed to the ground dead. We rushed to Valiant's side.

_**Valiant's POV:**_

I came to and saw the dogs around me concerned about me, I stood up and asked "Oh, what happened?" I asked and look down at myself covered in blood and I barked "I black out again didn't I?" Kyoushiro replied "You went into a frenzy, and killed Argus without mercy." I looked down and barked "I think that I have a split-personality order." I looked towards Weed and barked "I'm sorry you had to see that, guys… I didn't wanted to do that... I feel ashamed, if I would have kept my composure I could have fought Argus off without resorting to do that." Weed put his paw on me and barked his paws on me "I will need help you keep your other half in cheek… that wasn't you even you." I looked up and asked "So what happened to Argus' subordinates?" Kyoushiro replied "They were whimpering something about the Coronel implanting chips inside them." and Jeremy added "Apparently placed chips inside them so when Argus died his pack dies as well." Kyoushiro barked "If you… or the other you haven't killed Argus, that filthy Coronel would have detonated these '_chips'_ inside them, so regardless they would have been dead anyways."

I stood up and barked "What? That is so sick." Kuro came up to me and asked "Before Argus attack, I was going to asked something." We turn to Kuro as he asked "What's happening at Gajoū now?" Gure turn to him and answered "Brook, and our friends are guarding it right now." Kage then asked "How many?" Gure thought for a moment answered "About seven." Kuro barked "Only that many?!" he turn to Kage, and his two brothers and barked "Kagetora, Ken, and Rocket will go with and help Valiant." Weed and Kyoushiro step up to and Weed barked "I'll go with go with my Great-Grandson, Valiant and help him." Kuro nodded and barked "Harutora, Nobutora, Akame, myself and the rest of us will go to Gajoū... Alpheus will attack it while it's loosely guarded." Kagetora, Ken and Rocket came up to us and Ken turned to me and barked "It appears that Kage and I will help the leader's son to rescue the leader once more." I nodded and the Kuro turn to Jeremy and asked "Can you get call in your superiors and have them send Agents to Gajou?" Jeremy nodded "I already have informed my superiors before we left Gajoū." Kuro nodded and turned to me and barked "Alright, Valiant, you're Echo's son you give the word the word move out." I nodded and barked "Alright everyone, as soon I wash this blood off me let's go to our destinations." I jump into the nearest lake and jumped out and shack the water off and then we head to our destinations.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Valiant and his comrades continue their journey to save Echo and others went off to strengthen the defenses at Gajoū…_

_Meanwhile in America Dr. Locogisu and Dr. Bloodpudding conduct a horrifying plan that will cause even the most fearless of Agents to tremble…_

_Phineas and Sheila must survive Locogisu's trap…_

_Next time on Phineas Flynn the Badger: Ginga Senso Valiant:_

_A Nightmarish Plot…_

_The story continues…_


	4. Chapter 4: A Nightmarish Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb or any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.), Disney dose, specifically Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire or any elements (i.e. Character, Places, Music, etc.) in the Ginga Series, it is own by Yoshihiro Takahashi.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

I was on a short writer's block, and as I try to think of a chapter I remember internet videos of 5 Nights of Freddy's and I build this chapter around it, it took me awhile to think up a good chapter referencing it and I think you'll like it. Please R&R. By the Way I don't own 5 Nights of Freddy, it belong to its rightful owner.

* * *

_Previously…_

_In Japan Valiant and his pack went to Kofu to get help from some old friends and Valiant's other personality surfaced when they reencounter Argus and killed him contrary to what he would have do which to give him another chance and let him go would he not shifted into a different personality… Meanwhile in America Phineas, Ferb and the gang took a day to relax and seize and attached there house to Balloons to enter in a Balloon contest. Later at night Phineas goes on a joint mission with Sheila, and their mission is about to take a horrifying turn…_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: **A Nightmarish Plan_

_**Danville America 11:45pm…**_

_**Phineas's POV:**_

My watch went off and then my bed flipped over and I fell through the tube and landed in a tank of water, that defiantly woke me up completely, I swam to the surface and jumped out of the tank. I walked over to the chair and sat next to it, I turn to my left and saw Sheila and chittered "Hey, Sheila. I guess we're doing a joint mission, huh?" Sheila replied "Yes, yes we are." And then the screen turns on as both Command Sargent Major Weaver and Major Monogram came on screen and a third chair move up and a Rocco the Raccoon from the training academy landed in it, I waved to him "Hey Rocco!" he greeted back "Hey, Phineas." My Superior began the briefing "Agent P and Agent S, it has come to our attention that your nemeses are teaming up." Monogram then stated "Our severance had informed us that Dr. Locogisu and Dr. Bloodpudding are at Ducky Momo's pizzeria." The screen changes to Jikken breaking into the O.W.C.A. Animal Morgue "And we're have footage of Jikken breaking into the O.W.C.A. Morgue and escaping with the bodies of five deceased Agents..." CSM Weaver paused for a moment Sheila and I stood up in surprised "…after which there was an incident at Ducky Momo's Pizzeria, just nights ago."

Max walks into screen and said "Somehow the footage was scrambled before the break-in but I decoded it, but it took me a whole day to decode it, so we didn't knew who did it until now." CSM Weaver looked at him and said "Yes, I was going to say that Max."

Then the screen change to a overhead map of the Pizzeria with static making it hard to see it well, CSM Weaver said "Reports also said that Dr. Locogisu created a device that emits a strange energy pulse that is scrambling our equipment so we are not sure where their device in the pizzeria is or what it's for or why have a scheme there in the first place or how it connects with the stolen hearts." CSM Weaver's intern Max suggested off screen "Maybe their replicating something out of the horror game '5 Nights at Freddy's,' because he has been playing that game these couple of days." CSM Weaver turned to the left and said "What kind of a horror game takes place in a Pizzeria, Max?" Weaver turn back to us concluded "Whatever it is stop it. Agent R will go on his first mission with you, he's your responsibility. And if Max is right don't die." We look at each other and on that happy note we saluted and headed off to Ducky Momo's pizzeria.

* * *

Almost midnight and we came in through the vent and open a vent cover and jumped in and landed in our fight position and we looked around and turn to the animatronics of Ducky Momo and pals, Jazzy Bear, Bunny Bobo, and of course Ducky Momo on stage next to the dining area. Rocco chittered "Something about them at night gives me the creeps." I chittered "I agree with you there." We continue to look around strangely nothing, we stood up and I chittered "Something's off there should have been a trap but there none, even death traps that Dr. Locogisu likes to do." Sheila replied "You have a point we should head to the security room to locate the doctors." Sheila began to walk to the Pirate Cave section that's in front of the southwest hallway that leads to the security office. I thought back what Max said and ran up to Sheila with Rocco behind me and asked "Sheila do you think that Max's speculation about replicating something from a horror game was right?" I turned back to back to the animatronics behind me and chittered "Because knowing Locogisu that may be the case, he might have been the one behind the incident here yesterday." Sheila and put her paws on my shoulders and I look at her over my shoulders and she barked "Don't worry Phineas." Rocco added as I look at him "If that the case we will just beat them, I've played the game and since we can move and fight we'll have the advantage." I nodded and chittered "Okay we should look for the scientists and their device, Rocco don't go solo."

We went pass the Pirate Cave with the curtains closed over the stage where the animatronic Captain Fox is at, we went down the southwest hallway and we took left into the hall and entered the security camera room the screen is on a dashboard with night guard sitting behind it on the right who screamed out of fear exclaimed "How can those things get here when it is not midnight yet?!" We pulled out our O.W.C.A. badge out letting him know we are not whatever he thought we were, he released a sigh of relief. We jumped on the dashboard and so we can see where the evil scientist are we saw Ducky Momo and Pals on screen just standing on stage, bathrooms, the dining area, and Wolffy Will standing on a platform in the arcade eastside.

Then the screens start to static and then Dr. Locogisu and Dr. Bloodpudding appeared on the two screens with them chuckling when they stop Dr. Bloodpudding began "You have fallen straight to our trap." the guy was confused and scared then screen in the center changed showing a device that looks like a smaller version of Locogisu's Electric-Leach with its tentacles attached to the power box and a green light flashing near stand-by, and there a n antenna that looks like an green eye pulsing energy throughout the Pizzeria and the night guard exclaiming "What is that?!" The screen on the left changed to show Dr. Locogisu as the one on the right shows Dr. Bloodpudding. Dr. Locogisu begins "I've fused the animatronics and with the stolen corpses of your fallen comrades." the night guard exclaimed out "What?!" Dr. Locogisu pulls out a remote and announced "And with a press of this button, M.E.L. short for Mini-Electric-Leach will activate the animatronics and Ducky Momo and Pals will _not _be your very best friends." The two scientists then began to laugh at his twisted joke as the night guard screamed out "And there's no way you can get to M.E.L. alive." Dr. Bloodpudding then said "And by the way we are not at Ducky Momo's Pizzeria…" then all screens then changed to the abandon theater with all of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N seating in the chairs as if waiting for a movie to started.

The two Doctors move a away from the camera as Dr. Locogisu said "We're at the Abandon Theater and tonight is L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s Horror Movie Night and tonight's Horror Movie is 'A night at Ducky Momo's' based on concept of the game '5 Nights at Cheddy's.'" they all laughed. Yep, Max's speculation was right, Dr. Locogisu added "Usually horror films based horror video games flops, but this one won't because…" he paused and grinned evilly as someone who's holding the camera who I think is Jikken came closer to him "Well you get the idea." the camera follows him as he stands in front of the movie screen displaying us looking at the security screens which is displaying an eternal loop of the movie screen displaying us watching this monologue with the movie screen behind him, and so forth. Dr. Locogisu then finished "This will be the best and the most Scary Horror Movie based a Most Scary Horror Game Ever." He press the button on the remote and throw his arms in the air laughing the most evil laugh ever, and the screens revert back to normal as the night guard said "Here it is my third night."and all the power except for the cameras and screen, and some lights flicking cut off to make it feel more creepy.

I look behind me and Rocco is gone and I asked "Hey where's Rocco?" Sheila tapped my shoulders and pointed to the screen of the stage where Ducky Momo was and the said Animatronic was gone too, and saw Rocco in another screen heading to the power room down the Northeast hall and stopped in front of the mirror like camera at ground level waving at us chittering "Guys I've got this." I chattered "Rocco! No! That's the worst thing you can do in a Horror Movie!" immediately before we can even do anything the hallway Rocco is in became darker and behind him was flickering eyes of Ducky Momo and a music box version of his theme plays then Rocco turn around and got in fighting pose turning his hat all cocky like, then it became pitch black in the hall and there was silent not even the theme of Ducky Momo was heard and his eyes was not flickering any more... Sheila whimpered "There's no way we can get to…" she didn't finish as we were startled and the guy screamed by as a sudden mechanical demon scream and Rocco's dying cries was heard as we saw him being pushed down by the animatronic and the demon Duck biting him with teeth and got close up to the camera before it static, I could have sworn I saw Luke's eyes behind Ducky Momo's slightly translucent plastic eyes.

I chitter "Rocco just got killed…" then it came back on and Rocco and Ducky Momo was gone… and now we are scared… I've seen Buford played 5 Nights at Cheddy's once and I might know some things, Rocco the one know most about it just got himself killed, Sheila barked "Things just got real." I saw Captain Fox not at the stage I know this much, I quickly ran to the door button jumped up and press it and the door slammed shut and Captain Fox ran past the camera and start banging on the door. I feel my heart racing and my chest tighten. "Come on Phineas we have to dismantle M.E.L. and these Animatronic will shut down." We were about to head there, but then Sheila stopped when we hear mechanical panting she look around the corner and she quickly closed the door before he comes in and stuff us inside an animatronic. Wolffy Will was pressed his claws against at the window and with mechanical growling/screaming and the guy cried out. Captain Fox was still banging. We noticed Wolffy had Robin's eyes and this frighten me, Sheila growled at this, but I sense that she is afraid. The Mini-Electric-Leach in the power room is absorbing the power by the minute. We need one of them has to leave so we can just run to the power room and destroy the Mini-Electric-Leach before it eats up all the power… or we're dead… if it does comes down to that, one thing for sure we not going down without a fight… even if we only last for a couple of seconds if not minutes... hopefully minutes.

* * *

_**Doofenshmirtz POV:**_

That one scene with the Raccoon Cadet being attacked by Ducky Momo, how can something so innocent can be so deadly… I guess that what make these type of Horror Movie and Horror games so scary, especially if it is happening for real right now and playing live via feed. This just scared all of us senseless, even Bloodpudding, well except Locogisu, I think he's the most coldhearted L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. member. I was hugging my knees like I do when watching a Horror Movie. Rodney seating between him… ugh and me, he turn to Locogisu and whisper so not to disturb the others watching the live playing horror movie "Psst! Locogisu… I think you just set a new standard for L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s Horror Movie Nights." Locogisu acknowledged this and replied "Okay." putting his finger up against his own face "Shhh, just watch the movie." As we watch Phineas the Badger and Sheila the Gerbersian Wolfhound left the safety of the security room once the fox went back behind the curtains.

* * *

_**Sheila's POV:**_

We are now in the west hallway staying close to each other and trying to keep away from the killer Animatronics, as we have are backs against the wall, I peered around the corner seeing across the dining area and seeing the Wolffy back at the Platform, I turn back to Phineas and he look up to me with fear in his eyes as he quietly tell me "I haven't been this much afraid since last Halloween we my friends and I went into Russell's hunted house, but that time it was just a show with the Pumpkin Ghost being a Animatronic." Phineas paused "But now it it's for real and we can actually get killed by these Animatronics and get stuff inside another Animatronic making those like them." I am an Agent of O.W.C.A. and Soldier of Ohū and here I am afraid of Ducky Momo and Pals, and we just lost a Cadet to one the Animatronics. I turned to Phineas and replied "I know you're scared Phineas, I am too, but we're Agents and we can't let…" I didn't finished as we turned to the supply closet and see a silhouette of Bunny Bobo and only visual was him staring at us with… those eyes of… Heidi? And behind Bobo's buck teeth are a set of Heidi's teeth. Heidi was one of Jeremy the German Shepherd's Elite teammate who died protecting my dog relatives' home Gajoū from Kaijū.

I started to feel angry mix with the fear, but I can't let my feelings compromised our mission, we have to get to M.E.L. and dismantle it. We ran from Bobo out from the west hallway pass the Pirate Cave and through the dining area, we look back and I don't see Bobo's behind us anymore and we stopped, and I grabbed Phineas and jumped into the ball pit in the playground between the east and west hallway, I heard Phineas pant. I pull out my handheld tablet which is set on the lowest brightness and put on the video feed and see Bobo running down the west hall and ran through the security room pass the night guard who looked up in time going by and I could hear him scream as Bobo ran into and up the east hall.

Phineas seeing this quietly chittered "He was going to cut us off if we would have continue running that direction." I put my tablet back and look up at him and I discuss a plan with him "Okay Phineas here's the plan: we sneak under the tables and go across the dining area, we toss something to the opposite side to denture their attention from us, and then we'll sneak our way to the Power Room once there we go after the target." Phineas nodded and replied "A part of that sounds a bit cliché, but effective." When just about to come out of the ball pit we heard a low groaning noise coming from above us, Phineas grabbed my foreleg and chittered "I think Bobo is waiting just outside the pit." I turn to him and told him "We are going have to the Ki Sid Maneuver No. 52."

* * *

_**Locogisu's POV:**_

I have the projector to display the feed whatever cameras are viewing in the Pizzeria, I also able to tapped into the tiny cameras hidden in the Agents' fedoras and I had one of my employees up at the protector room to switched it to Sheila's camera feed and she came out in front of Bobo and he screamed and attack Sheila and all the scientists watching this screamed as it happened and the camera went out in a static. The feed switched to the Playground Camera as Phineas the Badger and Sheila the Gerbersian Wolfhound crawling out of the ball pit and head to under a table on all fours… wait… Sheila the Gerbersian Wolfhound? I stood up "Sheila the Gerbersian Wolfhound?!" I exclaimed and signaled my employee up at the protector room to switch the feed to the backstage camera as Bobo was about to stuff a block of wood carved into a shape of Sheila the Gerbersian Wolfhound with the word of decoy craved into it into a Ducky Momo suit with mechanical parts… I exclaimed "A decoy?!… That doesn't even make any since!" Doofenshmirtz said "Perry the Platypus did that same thing too… so I'm with you there." Bobo noticed this too and threw it across the room, pumping he's fist into the air and screaming angrily.

* * *

_**Phineas's POV:**_

Hearing an angry scream reverberating throughout the walls shacking the table along with the sound of something wooden clatter with spare parts which I figure was the decoy, as we snuck under the tables on all fours I chitter "Well, I guess someone's not happy about being bamboozled." We stopped as the angry animatronic ran past the table we're under, "So that's the Ki Sid Maneuver No. 52." Sheila replied "Yep, Ki Sid was a Ninja dog and the one who developed that technique and it's one of the skills that a few have mastered, Perry is one of them." I exclaimed my amazement. We looked to the left seeing Captain Fox picking his head out of the curtains looking at us with only his eyes and outline visible, "Oh, crap we need to look at the Pirate Cave through the handhelds a little more often…" I chitter has I pulled out my and look at the video feed seeing Jazzy Bear standing in the supply closet looking at the camera with… Nikki's eyes… that's all of Agent Jeremy's Squad… so whose eyes does the fox have… I can't think about this now.

I switched to the fox as it is now looking at the camera, "But not too much either or he'll come after us." I switch to the Arcade area and seeing the arcade games going wacky each one showing creepy images and some of those images pop on my screen, then noticing the battery power is at 25%, it was 100% when I earlier this night "Sheila I think M.E.L. is eating up the energy in our handhelds through the Wi-Fi." She quickly take out hers and widen her eyes and told me "My device is low too." So once M.E.L. eat up all of the power our handhelds will go out with it. We turned the devices to sleep mode, and put them back.

Sheila looked both ways again and told me "Okay, Phineas it is clear." We darted to the next table to the right and then continue this and got to the table next the entrance to the Northeast hall… we got out and head to the Power Room. Then we heard the something ran up and stopped and we heard the growl of Wolffy, we turned to the animatronic before we can react he jump on Sheila, I quickly grabbed a chair and smack the Animatronic as it did a mechanical demonic scream/roar and it broke against him which distracted him, now he got off of Sheila and jumped at me, but I barely dodge his tackle but not his metal claws and slashed my left hind legs and I cried out in pain and I stumbled to the ground on my side and then he put his paws on me pinning me down, Sheila grabbed another chair, but this time Wolffy slashed at her breaking the chair and the derbies block the claws but not all the force and knock her unconscious then it smack my head against the ground and it really hurts, but I'm still conscious. I heard banging on the glass door, turn to a reflection on the metal chair leg of Perry banging on it in front of my face. I can barely hear him chatter "I'm coming in!" he picked up a rock and threw at the door it crack like it was about to shatter, but then it somehow repair itself.

Wolffy did another mechanical demonic scream/roar in my ear, but I'm not going down like this and getting stuff inside a Ducky Momo Animatronic and becoming like this monsters! I quickly grabbed the chair leg with my left foreleg and just about Wolffy shank his teeth into me I jabbed it into the left side Wolffy's metal head which wasn't easy considering my position I was in, Wolffy got off of me and thrash around with a mechanical demonic scream then the sound slowed down and skipped and collapsed into nearly breaking the door which repair itself from that as the Animatronic is on the ground and I could hear his power wined down. I Chattered "We'll go to the Power Room use the Secret Agent Knock!" he gives me an thumbs up and ran around the building to the gutters.

I try to run to Sheila as she starts to come to and seeing the destroyed Animatronic with the chair leg in its head, "Great job, Phineas." She stood up and saw my leg and barked "Phineas, your leg." I look at her and chittered "Forget about that! There's no doubt that the others heard the scuffle! Lets head to the Power Room and fast!" she nodded and picked me up like a pup and ran on all fours to the Power Room door at great speed, but it had a power door. I chittered "I'll use my hacking skills they taught in training." Sheila gently put me down near it and I pull my handheld and pull off the power panel and hooked up them up and begin decoding the door, Sheila barked "Phineas you may want to worry!" I look back and see Captain Fox running up the hallway the power door opened Sheila quickly picked me up ran inside and she closed the door and Captain Fox banged on the door.

We turn to the Power Box and see M.E.L. attached to it pulsing and breathing, and it just looks creepier up close, I limped over to with Sheila helping me she gently put me down and looked at our devices and seeing nothing at the door, flip around and view the security room with both doors closed the Animatronic turn to harass the security guard, they are at the outside of both doors, looking at the power and it is at 10%, I flip around the screens as they changed their attention from the guy to something else. Switch it off to conserve the power we have left. We heard the secret knock every Agents knew, Sheila ran to the door and open it and Perry came in, and leaning forward panting.

Perry chittered "Man those Animatronics almost caught us... I had to coach the security guard outside he's the only one who that had a key, I took it away from him for his own safety." He noticed my wounds and rushed to my side and chittered "Your leg Phineas." I chittered "Never mind that we almost out of power and we need to destroy the Mini Energy Leach." Perry nodded and ran to it "Hey guys there's no self-destruct button." I replied "Dr. Locogisu hardly ever put one on." I turn and see a tool box in the corner "We can use something from that." Sheila and Perry ran to it and Perry was going to open it, but Sheila just left it up with and toss it at M.E.L. and cause a huge dent in it as it starts to spark and scream and then it exploded, it caused a black hear hearing the power wined down.

We just collapsed to the floor exhausted and relaxed for a bit. I chittered "Not what I have in mind but that works just fine." knowing that the Animatronics are deactivated sense M.E.L. is not pulsing out energy to have them come alive… or so as we thought as we heard steps, and a low slowed laughter… we started to hear Ducky Momo's music box version of his theme and Jazzy Bear is playing a carnival music box both at once… "Oh you got be kidding me." I chittered, and it completely become pitch black… as we hear steps coming closer and closer… okay we are so dead… so going to die…

Just then we hear the clock chimed 6:00am… all the Animatronic went back to their spots except for Wolffy, we all give a sigh of relief. After a night of dread we exit the building with the security guard standing outside and asking "What about me? My boss…" Major Monogram came up and said "Don't worry we'll clean up the miss and replace all the Animatronics and put the killer ones in our maximum security storage once we removed our deceased agents from them." Carl came up and asked "What will happen if…" Monogram anticipated his question and answered "The storage have strong doors that _doesn't_ suck up power when closed, it will be heavily guarded on the outside. It is the storage for numb functioning, past evil inventions of Scientists and dangerous machines like these Animatronics." Perry gave the security guard back his keys… after they hauled all the animatronics away, and tended my wounds on my leg and disinfected it wiped bandage around it, we went back home.

* * *

_**Locogisu's POV:**_

After they succeeded in surviving the night, seeing the Agents got in the Hovercraft and on their way home, saying to myself _("I knew I should have extended their free roam time from midnight to six thirty!")_ I shake my fist exclaiming "Curse you Phineas Flynn the Badger, Perry the Platypus and Sheila the Gerbersian Wolfhound!" I heard the one guy with green shirt and jeans with long hair wearing a hat on backward said "Wow, someone is over reacting, even over a movie like this." Whoever he is he is not a part of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. as he came and said he paid for a ticket to watch this … I'm not sure how he got a ticket so I let him stay to watch the movie. I turns out despite the failure they actually liked the movie.

* * *

_**11:55pm at O.W.C.A. Maximum Security Storage…**_

_**S.I.C.O. Spy's POV:**_

I am a silver fox which is a melanistic form of red foxes, silver foxes has completely black furs except for a white tip which is good for sneaking, which we are. I am the leader of the Silver Fox Squad there are seven of us are sneaking around the O.W.C.A. Maximum Security Storage scanning the O.W.C.A. old and abandon gadgets and tools and vehicles and some replicated devises of those of the Evil Scientists with special goggles. We are going to replicate them to get ready for the takeover of O.W.C.A. tomorrow, whither if or not Locogisu takes over L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. I heard of a shipping of deadly new killing machines and replica of one that was destroyed as they canceled the studying of it because they are deemed too dangerous. I went to the section they are supposed to be and saw Animatronics of Ducky Mom and Pals… I did a sly brow, they're kidding right? I didn't bother to scan them. I went over to the Worst-Fear-Inator "Ahh, now this is more like it." I scanned it and it automatically uploaded to S.I.C.O. databased.

I heard a laughter that sounded like a slowed down version of a girl laughter… I turned and saw the Animatronic of Bunny Bobo for some season the animatronic bunny's eyes are the same as one of my subordinates', it was a bit creepy, but I shrugged it off and continue with my work. And got around the corner and saw Ducky Momo his eyes also have of ones of my subordinates', I looked around and put my paws on my earpiece quietly barked so not to set off alarms, "Real funny guys, but we have orders from the Colonel." I've got a gambled gibberish as a replied, I rolled my eyes, and looked to the left and saw some interesting handheld devises.

I took out my handheld to check for guards I flipped through the camera and looked up and tell myself "Oh right, they don't have guards from midnight to 6am anymore, nor allow anyone in at all, not sure why." I looked back down and saw Jazzy Bear at sector 57 and was a bit more creep out seeing he too have familiar eyes looking at me through the camera… Oh goodness me! I put up my handheld and angrily barked to my earpieces as I heard that laughter again "Oh ha, ha, guys… you got me! Stop messing around and get to work!" I rolled my eyes as I got another gambled gibberish reply.

I continue down the aisles within this storage and scanning devises that would prove useful to S.I.C.O. and the Coronel's plans. My underling Gouge came running to me terrified crying "Jason, sir! Jason, Sir! The Animatronics just stuffed our five comrades into other Animatronics." I grabbed him in the shoulders "Just stop it the jokes! The Coronel has assigned to scan these devises!" and throwing him aside as he stumbled but manages to catch his footing and whimpering "Don't you think we've gathered enough Intel, sir?" I mockingly put my paws on my chin and replied in a sarcastic manner "Yeah, we been here for about 15 minutes, so, yeah we did." Gouge nodded and replied "Good, because…" he turned tail and ran to the robes we came from, "I getting out of this haunted place!" I yelled "You fool I was being sarcastic!" I facepalmed myself annoyed with Gouge's inability to recognized sarcasm and easily scared and tricked. I put my paws down.

And then popping around the left side of the corner was Captain Fox mechanically screaming/roaring at Gouge who screaming out of pure fear and the Animatronic tackled him out of view behind one of the aisles, "Okay, this isn't a joke. Now I know why there are no guards during this timeframe." I barked to myself. Well they better at least had scanned the attacking Animatronics before their demise, Gouge sure didn't. Someone better have scanned the Animatronic Fox. I heard low mechanical growling coming from behind me, I smirked if it cost this much to make replicas that will make O.W.C.A. Agents and even Sheila's cousin in Ohū coward and die from these things it is so worth it. I quickly set my goggles on a short delay just enough time for this... I turn around and Wolffy Will was scanned as it was doing a mechanical growl and jumped at and tackled me on my back and it mechanically screaming/roaring in my face, seeing one of my comrades' eyes, and teeth behind its own before it chomped down at me, breaking my goggles and the small screens in them turn to static and started buzzing and then it blacked out.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Upcoming Chapter:_

_While Phineas's and Sheila's Mission was taking place, Valiant and his comrades arrived in Kishu …_

_They face another enemy…_

_His name is Shadow, a foe with a painful past that Kyoushiro despite Shadow's cruelty understands…_

_Next time on Phineas Flynn the Badger: Ginga Senso Valiant…_

_A relatable Assassin…_

_The Story continues._


End file.
